


Totality of Love

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, IN SPACE!, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: "Aunt Carol's picking me up tomorrow. She's taking me into space."





	Totality of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



Maria sat back in her chair as Carol's recorded message ended. Well, it wasn't like Carol had ever pulled punches before. And this sure felt like a massive punch, even if it wasn't a bad thing. How could it be a bad thing?

"Mom, are you okay? What did Aunt Carol say?"

Maria looked up to see Monica standing in the doorway. Maria smiled as she walked over to Monica, kneeling down and placing her hands on her shoulders. "You're going to spend a week at grandma's house."

"Okay, so where are you going?"

"Aunt Carol's picking me up tomorrow. She's taking me into space."

Of course Monica wanted to go with her, but not this first time. "Hey now, I have to go space to check it out first. Maybe next time."

Monica let out a loud sigh. "I suppose. You're just going up there to make out with Aunt Carol."

Monica wasn't wrong, but Maria wasn't going to give her daughter the satisfaction of being right again. "It's an important mission, smartypants. Now go pack and, if you're quick again, I'll take you to go get ice cream."

Carol was going to love this entire conversation as Monica grinned and ran towards her room. "This is what I get for raising a smart girl." Not that she'd do anything different. Maria got up from her knees and went to call her mom. She had a lot to do before Carol arrived.

When Carol arrived the next day, Maria half expected the entrance to be larger than life. It wasn't. Carol arrived in a small spaceship that fit neatly in her backyard and away from the prying eyes of any neighbors. Maria stepped out of her house to greet Carol as the spaceship opened up.

"You know, I appreciate that you're not blasting through aliens or exploding anything." Maria spread her arms wide as she embraced Carol.

Carol laughed as she hugged Maria. "I saved that for when we get into space since I know you love that." Their eyes met and Carol grinned before pulling Maria into a kiss.

She knew that Carol had to be in space and be a big damn hero to the entire universe, but Maria missed her. Missed kissing her until she was breathless. The universe could wait for them to have moments like this.

"I can't wait to kiss you when we're floating without gravity," Carol said when they broke apart. "There's so much I want to show you."

"Well, we better get a move on. I can't be gone forever." Maria went to grab her luggage. "Where to first?"

"I was thinking we can make a pit stop at Saturn since you have such a thing for that planet." Carol winked at her and Maria sputtered as they walked into the spaceship.

"Okay, no. Don't you _dare_ mock me for my love of Saturn. It's a spectacular planet and I wanted to be the first person to visit it."

The spaceship reminded me of the one she piloted when Carol came back to her and she ran her hand along the metal walls. This was why she and Carol joined the Air Force. Up in the air, there was only them and their willpower and drive. That feeling hadn't changed one bit over the years.

"I assume I'm going to be the one flying the ship." There was no questions about it as Maria slid into the pilot's seat. The air was a lot higher than her original dreams of flying, but that didn't scare her. She was ready for anything.

"Of course you are. You're the best pilot I know." Carol sat in the passenger seat and quickly instructed on how to pilot the ship before sitting back.

It didn't take long Maria to lift the spaceship off the ground and out of Earth's atmosphere. Flying the ship to Saturn was a piece of cake and Maria couldn't believe how fortunate she was to do this. But even the vastness of space paled in comparison of being here with Carol. Maria turned on the autopilot to keep the ship hovering above Saturn's rings.

"We're here," she said in a breathless gaze as she stared out at Saturn.

"We are," said Carol, agreeing. "Want to go outside? I have a suit for you to use."

"Oh, hell yeah." Maria got out of her seat and straddled Carol's thighs. "But first, I think we should make out. Wouldn't want to waste the view and all."

Carol grinned as she rested her hands on Maria's hips. "I'm not going to complain."

Maria slipped her tongue in Carol's mouth as she gripped her shoulders. Not to be outdone, Carol's hands slipped down to cradle Maria's butt and shoved Maria closer to her. The last time she made out with Carol felt like forever ago and, even though they frequently messaged each other, it wasn't the same as getting to physically touch each other.

Some time later, Maria was wearing the suit, ready to float out in space. She glanced at Carol and nudged her shoulder. "Your costume looks ridiculous with that blonde Mohawk."

"I've always had it, even when I thought I was Kree, and no one else did. But when I regained my memories, I also remembered a young Maria Rambeau rocking a Mohawk during her rebellious phase."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Rocked is one way to put it, sure. I only had it for a month we went to flight school."

"You know, when I didn't have my memories, there were still parts of me that remembered this life. The Supreme Intelligence takes the form of the person who matters most to whoever stands before it and it took the form of Dr. Lawson. When I wore my Kree uniform, I took an aspect of you in its design. They tried to erase who I was, but they couldn't erase everything. They couldn't erase my love for you." Carol reached out to take Maria's hand and Maria took it, holding her tight.

"Of course they couldn't. I'm not so easily forgotten." Maria kissed Carol before a helmet enveloped her head.

She followed Carol to the hatch that'd lead them outside. Nothing could prepare her for taking that first step into nothingness.

"This is insane," she said as she tried to keep herself upright. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"When you're ready, I'm going to take you flying." Light surrounded Carol as she used her power to keep her steady. "You've never flown like this before."

"Good thing I'm a flying junkie." Maria took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's do this."

As she took Carol's hand, she half expected the light to hurt her. Instead, it felt warm and safe as it also enveloped her. She'd seen Carol's powers take out super powered aliens no problem, and yet it was gentle enough to have her unharmed.

"One pass around the planet, coming up."

They were flying and Maria was filled with delight that she got to experience this with Carol. It was nothing like flying a fighter jet or even an alien spaceship. She wanted to capture this feeling in a bottle forever.

They spent the next three days either entangled in each other's arms or exploring their solar system.

"Next time, I'll take you to some friendly alien civilizations. Some of them would blow your mind," Carol said in between kissing Maria's hand. They were floating within the ship as naked as the day they were born in front of the screen displaying Jupiter. Maria thought making love in front of Jupiter's Great Red Spot would be romantic and she was satisfied to know she was right. "I'd like that. Too bad we can't stay here forever. I'm sure Monica is driving my mom out of her mind by now."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We'll bring her along next time. Maybe during her summer break?"

Maria rolled Carol onto her back as she smiled down on her. "Once I tell Monica that, she's going to hold you to it. Hey, I know you're busy saving the universe, and I want you to do that, but try and come back to Earth more often, okay? We miss your face."

Carol's hand reached up to cup her face. "I'll try. The Kree Empire won't stop until I make them stop, and even then, there are a lot of people who need my help. But you and Monica are vital to me."

"Ditto." She was pretty certain she was the only one on Earth who was in a relationship with someone who was normally light years away, but Maria could handle it. She'd rather have a long distance relationship with Carol instead of believing the love of her life was dead, and then she had to deny the incident that caused her death ever happened. Maria leaned down to kiss Carol. This life was good.


End file.
